1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to capacitors for a car audio system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitor module which is capable of forming assembly of the capacitors for car audio system.
2. Description of Related Art
The power system of a car is normally supplied by car batteries. However, there always needs more power to meet the requirement of large current of the car audio system; otherwise, the performance of the audio quality can not be presented. Therefore, there are capacitors connected in parallel installed between the amplifier and the batteries of car audio system to output extra current when high power is required.
Capacitors can be charged, and discharge in short time if it is necessary for supporting power output. Thus, they are generally equipped on the cars to supply sufficient power to the amplifier of car audio system, especially at the situation for the car audio system demanding large current such as performing a super bass melody. Moreover, the installation of capacitors can also enhance the bass response of car audio system. On the other hand, the installation of capacitors can filter signal. When the amplifier is connected with the power source, it usually simultaneously generates zigzag wave signal. The zigzag wave signal then causes some audible noise in the audio system; therefore, affects the voice quality. The use of capacitors can prevent the above problem.
Typically, it is not enough for only one capacitor to satisfy the watt power requirement for car audio system. Usually, a plurality of capacitors connected in parallel are prepared by constructing a link bar therebetween. There are at least two through holes formed at both ends of the link bar to fit the corresponding electrodes of two capacitors to connect them in parallel. However, the conventional link bar is designed with fixed number of through holes, and can not be overlapped each other for assembly. As a result, the manufacturers have to produce various types of link bars having different number of through holes to meet the requirement for connecting different number of capacitors. For example, when a user has two capacitors for car audio system, he or she has prepared a pair of two-hole link bars. Each two-hole link bar is mounted on one electrode (anode or cathode) of both two capacitors respectively and then two bolts is screwed to lock the link bar onto the capacitors. Nevertheless, as the user would like to connect three capacitors by adding one thereof, the two-hole link bars are useless. Overlapping two two-hole link bars to connect three capacitors will cause an unstable connection. It is because one end of the overlapping link bar is higher than the other end such that the link bar can not match to the surface of the capacitors for bolts to be screwed tightly. Hence, a three-hole link bar is selected. The three-hole link bar with two through holes on both ends and one on the middle can fit mounting on corresponding electrodes of each three capacitors. Of course, user can connect more capacitors by adding another capacitors; however, he or she has to select a specific link bar with the same number of through holes. That is, the assembly of the capacitors is inconvenient by using the conventional link bars for connection. Moreover, a high cost for manufacturing various types of link bars is another problem.
Furthermore, when the capacitors are fixed to the car, due to the cylindrical shape, brackets or other kinds of fixers are used to fasten the bottom and middle portions thereof. The brackets are then fixed on the car. However, the surface of capacitor, on which indicating figures and text are printed, will be partially covered by the bracket or fixer. It will cause an inconvenience of reading the notice and warning messages shown by the figures and text. Meanwhile, it is also inconvenient for the assembly of capacitors by utilizing the brackets. Because the capacitors are not all the same size in diameter, it has to choose appropriate brackets to match them together. Next, because the capacitors and the brackets are separated, it needs two steps to firstly fix the brackets on the car and secondly combine the capacitors with the brackets.
Except the above-mentioned inconvenience, the brackets and the capacitors are two individual elements, though they can be combined firmly. Under the continually and perpetually shaking by the moving of car, it is possible to cause a division between the bracket and the capacitor or the bracket and the car after a period of time.
Last, when the capacitors are fixed on the car, there is still a terminal to connect the electrical wire of car audio system by locking the terminal together with the link bar at both ends of parallel capacitors. However, the traditional link bar has arc-shaped end so that the terminal can not fully contact therewith. That is, the contact between the terminal and the end surface of the link bar is not by surface to surface; therefore, it might result in a serious trouble that the terminal will move around the bolt because of lacking the against force provided by the link bar. It is dangerous for the short happened if two movable positive and negative terminals are contacted each other.